Seashells To Your Ears
by Salem Navy
Summary: A vacation from NCIS sends Kate to Panama City Beach, where she meets up with a handsome stranger and is soon after granted with a much larger surprise... one that can make all of her dreams come true. COMPLETE


**Title: Seashells To Your Ears**

**Author: Salem Navy (Ashes)**

**Rating: PG-13... maybe. Never very good at ratings.**

**Spoilers: While You Were Sleeping**

**Pairings: The usual… wink**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own ****or its characters (but I wouldn't mind having Michael Weatherly by my side for a night or two wink). I also do not own or have any rights to: Michelle Branch or her song _Are You Happy Now_****, Abercrombie, _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_****, any of Beethoven's symphonies, Prince Charming, Cinderella, Eric, Ariel or Snow White, Sandra Bullock, _While You Were Sleeping_****, Bill Pullman or Mary Jensen from _There's Something About Mary._**

**And a final note: I thought this story up on Spring Break… which was like a bazillion years ago. I am just now posting it because I was too busy working on _Torn Into Pieces_ ****(sequel coming soon!). So anyways, enjoy!**

**_-NCIS-_**

The ocean waves sparkled, the light breeze blew the sand, the sun shone brighter than ever and her damp hair fell in curls along her newly tanned shoulders. She could feel the salt water that was stuck to her skin like a lotion and she saw a surfer wink at her as he ran along the beach. It amazed her how being near the ocean and the water, listening to the waves splash along the shoreline, could instantly make someone feel sexier. Even though she figured her hair was probably a tangled mess and all her make-up had washed off, she'd never felt more like… a sexy woman. No doubt, months in the gym and a new bikini had helped a little. Okay… a lot.

Still, she was glad that vacation time had finally rolled around. Being back in Florida was different now that she was older, especially since it was Spring Break. Everywhere she looked, there were women strutting around in less than she was and drunken frat boys hitting on them in slurs of speech. The looks that some of the younger women gave her definitely made her feel older, but then there would be the occasional double take from a cute stranger and she would feel like that same college girl who had won a wet t-shirt contest years ago.

The whole thought of girls in bikinis and wet t-shirt contests reminded her immediately of Tony. She could only imagine what he was doing down in Miami. Probably getting drunk with some buddies and checking out 'hot' college girls… and yes, she said girls; because that was the only type Tony hooked up with. She'd made sure that Tony wasn't going to be anywhere near Panama City Beach before booking her flight. Honestly, she'd distanced herself from all of her co-workers, even her best friend. Abby had gone back to her hometown of New Orleans to help clean up in the still devastating aftermath of Katrina. Then of course, McGee was going to MIT for some kind of reunion and Ducky had told everyone his plans to take his mother to a few museums… if she could behave of course. As for Gibbs, well he was about as predictable as a five-year-old hyped up on Red Bull, so there was no telling what his plans were.

Though to be honest, she was most surprised with herself. Deciding to go back to Panama for Spring Break was completely spur of the moment. Then feeling the need to go alone… that shocked her. She had become unpredictable, even to herself. She felt in awe of that and worried. As a profiler, she could tell you anything about anyone… except for Caitlin Lauren Todd. Normally at this time, she would be surrounded by her girl friends, drinking a little too much, laughing 'til she could barely breathe. Eventually it would all lead up to slurring of words, kissing a friend and even the possible wet t-shirt ordeal or two; not to mention a hang-over from hell the next morning. She laughed to herself and put on her sunglasses. Thankfully, this vacation was all about relaxing. Okay, that was a lie. Having some fun was definitely part of the plan as well. Why else would she come to Panama City Beach of all places?

Sighing, she turned on her iPod and lay back on her towel. The wind was blowing lightly and she began to drift off as the words of _My Love_ played in her ears. It was only when she was half asleep that she could feel someone staring at her.

"Excuse me, but do you mind?" she asked irately, not bothering to open her eyes. She was really not in the mood to play someone's stupid little games. All she wanted right now was to listen to some music and get some peace.

"Not really," the person said, sitting down in the sand beside her.

By just the sound of his voice, she could already tell that he was cocky, young and probably spent way to much time trying to 'hook up'. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she took her headphones out and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head. Immediately, she noticed his rugged cuteness and dark brown hair. She also couldn't help but realized that he was built like a Greek god. Still… she was pissed. _Maybe it would pass_. "Can I help you?"

"My name's Jack." He held out his hand. "And you are?" _Maybe not._

She shook his hand, but couldn't to add a smart ass reply. "Too old for you."

"Oh come on. You can't be older than what… twenty-three?" Jack guessed.

"Try thirty, but I'll take the compliment," Kate laughed, surprised at her openness.

"Well, you know what they say. Age is just a number."

"Really, and how old would you be Jack?"

"Twenty-four. But it's okay… I'm into older chicks."

_Oh no. Chicks? What was he; a younger version of Tony? _"Sorry, but I'm really not interested."

Jack leaned back on her towel with her, in hopes of showing off his toned stomach. "Can you at least tell me your name? That way I can better describe the beautiful woman I met to all my friends… and make them insanely jealous," he said, attempting flattery… okay, succeeding.

"Kate," she finally said, sighing noticeably. "Are you happy now?"

"Extremely… and I'm sure Michelle Branch is too," he smiled, staring at the ocean. She laughed, understanding the reference.

"So listen Kate," Jack paused and turned so he was facing her. "I'm having this party tonight and I would really love for you to come. And I know I've been a little rude and too forward, but I apologize for that. Did I mention you are absolutely stunning?"

Kate smiled. He was quite the charmer. "Alri…"

"Excuse me, but is there a reason you seem to be all over my girlfriend?" Kate heard someone interrupt. Looking up, all she could do was stare, ultimately shocked.

"Hey Katie." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"Hey," was all she could muster up.

"No man. I was just leaving. I really… didn't know," Jack said as he disappointedly left.

Tony quickly sat down and smiled one of his 100 watt smiles. "How's your Spring Break been so far?"

Coming out of her trance, Kate immediately elbowed him in the ribs, which led to a grunt from Tony. "That good, huh?"

"DiNozzo, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Laying out, getting some sun. Same thing most people do on break. How about you?" Tony replied, jokingly.

"No. I mean, what was that? Do you know how lucky you are that I haven't castrated you yet?"

"I was just trying to help out a friend in need. You looked incredibly annoyed."

"I wasn't annoyed… but trust me that has changed."

"So do you want to go to dinner?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No DiNozzo. I am incredibly pissed off at you."

"Come on, please? Don't make me beg."

"Too late."'

"Dinner. With me. Tonight," Tony said robotically."

"DiNozzo!" Kate yelled.

"Tony want dinner!" he hollered out like Tarzan.

"Tony!"

"I pay… good food… yummy in the tum…"

"Okay! Okay!" She put her hand over his mouth. "Okay."

**_-NCIS-_**

Tony stood by his rented white jeep and waited for Kate to walk out the doors of the hotel. He told her that he'd meet her out front at 7:30… it was now 7:45. Apparently women can't tell time, he thought. There she… nope. Just another brunette; easy on the eyes though.

So he waited by the passenger door of the jeep, picking at a hole in his blue jeans. He'd told Kate that this was a casual dinner, so he'd dressed down. Blue jeans, a sandy blue Abercrombie shirt (always a boy at heart) and he'd brought along a hoodie, just in case it got cold… in Florida in the middle of the summer. He was partially surprised to find himself in Panama this time of year. Usually, he could be found sweating out the break in Miami, checking out and hooking up with twenty-something year old women… and yes, he said women. However, Miami seemed to had lost its appeal this year, especially after he had seen the receipt Kate had printed out for her flight to Panama City Beach. Miami lost all of its appeal.

But Kate didn't. He'd never seen her in jeans before… at least not this kind. So when she stepped out of the hotel doors, he had to do a double take just to reassure that it wasn't the attractive brunette from earlier. Nope… this one was much more beautiful. Curly brown hair that was pulled half back into a cute butterfly clip, a casual light green shirt that rested just below her belly button and a pair of blue jeans that would've made the sisterhood girls envious. This brunette was undoubtedly, Caitlin Todd.

"You look great," Tony complimented, opening up the passenger door.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself… for a frat boy," she laughed, accepting the compliment with humor.

"Well, you do look great," he said sincerely. "You clean up nice… for a hooker."

"DiNozzo!"

**_-NCIS-_**

"Thanks for dinner Tony. Really," Kate said as they were leaving the restaurant, where they had sat and talked and laughed about everything from geeky McGee to Greek god Jack.

"My pleasure… although I have to admit, the ending kinda sucks."

"Why?"

"Cause I am stuffed… and I am still too awake to go back to my hotel," he said and paused. "Kate, do you maybe wanna go for a walk?"

"With you?"

"No, with Jack," he joked.

"On one condition Tony. If you can beat me down to the water, then I will walk with you," Kate said, taking off her flip-flops.

"But I c…"

"Go!" Kate yelled and started running.

Tony stared open mouthed before starting after her. She was fast, but he was gaining on her. All those years of track had helped him out… plus, chasing after beautiful women in the park couldn't hurt either. He was just about to catch up to her when he felt himself trip and being Tony and full of luck and all, he hit the sand… hard. He looked up to see Kate turned around and laughing at him and just in time for the tide to come in and get him soaked.

"Are you okay?" Kate said, still giggling like a school girl. "Did you hurt anything?"

"Only my pride," he muttered, still lying in the sand.

Being the sweet person she was Kate offered him a hand and being the deviant person he was, Tony took advantage and grabbed hold.

"Tony, don't. I mean it," Kate warned.

"You know I don't take orders well Katie," he smiled mischievously and pulled her down.

But before she completely hit the ground he rolled over on his back and caught her so she wouldn't get wet. She laughed aloud as she laid there on his chest, wrapped in his arms.

"I am so getting you back DiNozzo," Kate told him, pushing herself up, and then lending him the hand he needed.

"What? You didn't get wet," he replied, reaching for her hand.

She smiled, not answering his question but just as he was getting his balance, she let go of his hand and he fell into the sand one more time. Tony sighed before giving Kate a look that basically told her to run. She could take a hint and with a quick wink to Tony, she sprinted off down the beach. He could hear her giggling as he pushed himself up off of the ground and once again, he was quickly on her heals. All his life he'd been chasing after girls and women, only this time, it was different. This time, the woman he was chasing wanted to be chased… and who was he to argue.

The wind whipped at his face and the ocean water stung his skin as his feet splashed through the waves. Just past Kate, on the horizon he could see the sun beginning to set all around her. It was like this heavenly glow that made him think that he was seeing an angel. Her hair of curls blew behind her and her laughter rose through the air like one of Beethoven's symphonies. It was one of those magical, mushy moments that women liked to see in the movies, and yet it was happening to him. Wasted in a way. He wished Kate could see it this way and even more, he hoped that she did.

The trance of beauty that was momentarily there was gone in a flash as he kept his eye on the prize… catching his co-worker and taunting her with the detail that men were always faster and stronger then women. Yep, Tony was back.

With a few more strides he was right behind her. Reaching out his hands he grabbed hold of one of her arms and it took a few moments before they lost their momentum and were able to slow down.

"Admit it," he demanded playfully.

"Admit what?" Kate questioned, faking clueless.

"That men are faster than women."

"Men sure, frat boys like you… no," she joked. She smiled at him with her chestnut brown eyes and then gazed out over the water. She hadn't even the noticed that dusk was upon them and the sun was setting just above the ocean. The waves churned and the wind blew and she was instantly reminded of the romance scenes in one of those over the top chick-flicks. A chick-flick moment maybe, but absolutely amazing… definitely amazing.

"This almost reminds me of a fairy-tale ending," she said, more to herself than to Tony. "When the guy rushes off to catch the woman of his dreams just before she leaves to wherever she is jetting off to. They meet up on the beach as she is taking one last look at the life she is leaving behind. And with him there, she realizes that this is the life she doesn't want to leave. Even more it is where she wants to stay forever, unburdened and in love. In that moment as the sun sets and darkness falls, she realizes that this is her future."

"Wow, that's deep," Tony said teasingly, ruining a perfect moment.

"That's the movies," Kate replied, ignoring how he was making fun of her over thinking.

"So do you really think that all fairy-tales end this way? It has to be a world of beaches and sunsets. Prince Charming rescuing Cinderella from a life of despair, Eric loving Ariel even without her voice and Snow White riding with her Prince on the back of a noble steed?"

"Of course. That's why they are fairy-tales and this is real life. Girls get pregnant at sixteen and the father is left with no burdens because he leaves, husbands get shot walking down the street because someone wanted to pawn his new Rolex and wives find their husbands in bed with their secretaries," Kate said matter-of-factly.

"But everything you just said could be turned around completely. A girl gets pregnant at sixteen and the boy decides to own up to his responsibilities, the husband convinces the person trying steal his Rolex that everything he is doing is wrong… that person walks away forever changed and the husband who is tempted by the secretary refuses because he is too in love with his wife. Not everything has to end badly," Tony pointed out.

"My life always has," she admitted before thinking. "I always end up disappointed, broken hearted or just hurt." She looked directly at Tony and sighed. "I completely screwed up my job with the Secret Service. I broke every rule and for what? Tim died. I've been kidnapped, beat up, blown up and… put in isolation with you," she explained, trying to make light of the situation.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad in isolation," he said laughing before turning serious. "But all those things Kate, they got better. You went from the Secret Service to NCIS, you helped us know what Ari was really up to and being blown up… everyone makes mistakes. You can't always focus on the negatives."

Kate began to bite on her lower lip and she blushed slightly before smiling. "Your right. Besides, my break hasn't been that bad so far. I mean, I got to watch you bite the dust once or twice."

"Funny Katie, very funny," Tony replied. "Ready to get going? It's kinda late."

"Yeah, let's go."

**_-NCIS-_**

Once Tony had parked his jeep at Kate's hotel, he quickly jumped out and threw his hoodie over his head, then headed around to the passengers side so that Kate could also stay dry. They ran through the rain to the hotel doors with Tony's hoodie being the only thing protecting them from the pouring rain.

"Thanks for that Tony, but you really didn't have to. Now you are gonna have to go all the way back to your jeep… and look. Now it's raining even harder," Kate said.

"No big deal. Every once in awhile, it's good to play in the rain," Tony replied, laughing it off.

"Play in the rain and catch pneumonia," she told him. Then he gave her a look. "Negative… sorry. I mean, you can always go to the doctor."

"Not great, but you're getting there."

Tony smiled at her with that 100 watt smile and those amazing green eyes; she could immediately feel herself grow weak in the knees.

"So… thanks for dinner and the walk, I mean run. Oh and for running with me through the rain," Kate said with a sincere smile. "It was the most fun I've had in quite awhile."

"My pleasure Kate. It was fun… even if it was with a hooker." It was sometimes hard to stay serious with Kate, especially with their constant bickering turning into flirting. When they were just talking, it was like opening up more than either of them were willing too. And they'd obviously already done enough of that tonight.

"I guess I can only expect some with an immature, narcissistic, chauvinist like you," she quickly retaliated, keeping with the humor.

"I'll see you later then I guess. Do I pay you or does it go straight to your pimp?"

"Goodnight DiNozzo."

"Oh no comebacks… once again, guys are better than girls."

"Then thank goodness I'm a woman and not a girl."

"Okay, point taken. Later Kate."

"Bye Tony," she giggled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards the elevators.

"Hey Kate!" Tony called across the lobby.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you dream of fairy-tales!" he yelled before disappearing through the revolving doors.

"I think I'm already in one," she whispered.

**_-NCIS-_**

Kate heard a knock at the door and hurriedly put on her robe. Finally, he was here.

"Sorry it took so long," he apologized when she opened the door.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure you all are pretty busy."

"Not this late actually. I just had trouble getting everything together. I'm new and my co-workers love to pick on me. Newbie thing I guess."

"I completely know the sentiment. So how much do I owe you?"

"It'll be si…" the room service guy started before being cut off.

"Hey Kate. I was gonna knock but I see your doors already open," Tony laughed.

"Keep the change," Kate told the guy, handing him a twenty. He nodded at Tony as he left.

"Room service… you a night snacker kinda gal Katie?" Tony questioned, inviting himself in.

"Just a bunch of fruit Tony."

"Of course. You're the health nut." He cleared his throat. "Umm, anyway. I was just coming by to drop this off. You must've lost it in the jeep."

"Oh my earring. I thought it'd fallen out on the beach. Thanks… but you couldn't just give it to me tomorrow?"

"You wanted to see me tomorrow? Geeze Kate, if I'd known you were so taken with me, I would've asked you to dinner a long time ago," Tony said, feigning shocked.

"I'm not. I just… I mean, I like you and all… just… thanks."

"No problem. I couldn't wait 'til tomorrow. Honestly, I was incredibly bored."

"You were alone what… a whole twenty minutes?" Kate asked.

"Try twenty-five. If you're gonna say it, at least get it right Kate," he teased. "So watcha watching?"

"Not sure. Some movie about a guy who lost his memory and now he is engaged. I've only caught bits and pieces. Sandra Bullock is in it though," she explained sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh! While You Were Sleeping. Decent movie. Good acting but extremely predictable. Bill Pullman does a great job in this movie… of course if I were in his position, I never would've started liking Lucy in the first place," Tony said, going on like he always did with movies.

"You've seen this?" Kate questioned, pretty surprised that Tony had sat down long enough to watch what she ultimately assumed was a chick flick.

"Dozens of times."

"Okay, then please explain to me what is going on because I feel kinda lost."

"Then start paying attention from now on. I'll take pity and catch you up…"

"Much appreciated…"

"Kate shh… do you wanna hear this or not?" he asked. She said nothing. "Okay. So basically this guy fell and hit his head at the train station where Lucy worked. She was…"

"Wait, who's Lucy?" Kate interrupted.

"Sandra Bullock. So, she was madly in love with him, but they'd never actually spoken. So anyway, it was Christmas and she is a loner and works… on a holiday… she saves his life and then this elaborate story gets fabricated to his family about how she is his fiancée. His family goes nuts…"

Kate listened intently as Tony went on to explain all the trouble that Sandra/Lucy had managed to get herself into. Eventually, they were both lying at the foot of the bed, laughing and eating an array of strawberries, kiwi and grapes.

"Do you think something like that could really happen?" Kate inquired. "I mean, I'm not being negative or anything, but what kind of family would fall for that whole thing and how can a man just fall in love instantly, without really knowing her?"

"Trust and love at first sight," Tony stated as if it were completely obvious.

"That simple?"

"Of course. The family wants Peter to be happy so badly that they are willing to trust whoever comes along and when Peter wakes up and sees Lucy standing before him, his family already in love with her, he trusts his family's judgment and is immediately able to fall in love with this stranger who his family seems to know so well."

"You thought of all that just now?"

"Contrary to what you may think, I am not a total idiotic, woman obsessed frat boy," Tony said, turning his attention back to the movie.

"I don't think that about you Tony," Kate said a few moments later.

"What? Oh I know."

"No, I mean it. I know that you are smart and I know that you have a heart of gold. Sure, you have a commitment problem or something, but I know that underneath the front you put up, you really care… about everyone."

"Great. Now you know my secret. Dang," he joked.

"Come on Tony. Can't you ever just be serious? Is it so hard to take a compliment from me without shoving it back in my face at warp speed?"

"No, it's not. But everyone expects me to laugh and joke. When I get serious, people get nervous and immediately assume that something is wrong, even when it isn't."

"Well, I just want you to know that you can be serious with me. Maybe not at work because then people would assume all kinds of things, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. It's okay to be serious every once in awhile."

"Okay well, we have a serious problem," Tony stated.

"What?"

"Your breath."

"Ah! Tony!" Kate exclaimed before picking up a pillow and nailing him on the head with it.

"Now you've done it. You know how long it took me to get my hair like this?"

"Just as long as it took Mary Jensen," Kate laughed, hitting him again.

"Oh, you're starting sexual jokes on me now. That is it!" Tony grabbed another of the pillows and started to hit Kate with it.

"Hey, take it the way you want bub…" Another blow to Tony's head sent him flying off the bed with a thump. "Tony?" Kate looked over the edge of the mattress to see him sandwiched between the wall and the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned in mock pain. "I'll be fine… after I do this." He did a quick ninja jump from the floor to the bed before snatching Kate's pillow from her and wailing on her with both of them.

"Oh my… ah!" Kate screeched and giggled at the same time. Just when she thought she was going to have to go to the hospital for feather inhalation, Tony stopped hitting her with pillows, only to start tickling her. "Tony, don't! I swear, there is a po… possibility that… I… coul… could pee my pants!" she laughed through breaths of air. She continued to squirm around on the bed, accidentally elbowing Tony right above his eye.

"Oww…" he said while laying back on the bed.

"Oh my gosh. Tony, I am so sorry. Pure reflex, I swear," Kate defended.

"Gotcha!" he yelled, sitting up quickly and pinning her down again. "Just a slight bump, it'll heal. But for now, I just needed to get a better grip. Ha ha!

"Ah, no!"

The two of them continued to tickle each other and flail around before Kate took a tumble off the side of the bed, taking Tony with her. He caught himself with his arms just before he landed on top of her.

"Didn't want to squish you," he said, staring down into her eyes.

"It's okay. No harm… no foul," she replied before she lifted her head slightly, touching her lips to his. "I… sorry. I don't know…" He stopped her words with another kiss.

That was all it took. Within moments, Tony's hands were reaching under her to support that back of their neck. There was passion in that kiss, more than either of them knew they had. It didn't take much for Kate to slip her hands underneath his shirt and slide them across the ripple of muscles that was his stomach.

"Kate," Tony said. "Maybe this really isn't a good id…" His words were cut off by Kate pushing her lips back to his with an intensity that would have caused the Hoover Dam to collapse. "To hell with it," he said, changing his mind and lifting himself and Kate up off the floor.

Her legs quickly laced around his waist and he left a trail of kisses from her ear to her collarbone as he shoved her back against the wall. Their mouths were everywhere all at once. It was like if they didn't keep kissing and caressing each other, then the world would just stop. So they continued with the same passion and fervor that they had started with as Tony gently laid her on the bed. There were no words between them, but they didn't need them. Just the looks on their faces could drive the other one wild.

Kate reached for the bottom of Tony's shirt as she pulled it up over his head. Her hands roamed his torso, leaving no inch untouched. She kissed him lightly on his chest and began to suck on his neck, leaving behind a mark that she had been there. She giggled slightly when his hands tickled her sides as he slid her shirt up. He began to kiss her from her belly button down to the top of her jeans causing a small moan to escape her lips.

Every inch of her is beautiful, he thought as he stared down into her beautiful brown eyes. He smiled as he felt her hands reach for the belt on his jeans to loosen it up. Only a groan of pleasure escaped his throat as she unbuttoned them and slid her hands along the edge of his boxers. Somehow she seemed to know everything he wanted and yet, he couldn't figure out exactly what made her tick… yet.

Following suit, Tony laced his thumbs in the belt loops of Kate's jeans before inching his way towards the button that separated them. She laughed as he made a small purring noise and lowered his lips to the top of her panty line. He rubbed his thumbs along the top of her polka dot pink thongs before kissing her gently on her lower stomach. She sighed loudly as he began to slowly pull her jeans off of her legs and rub her thighs on the way down. She wiggled her feet and finished kicking off her pants as he lowered his to the floor.

What a sight, Kate thought as she sat up on the bed and began to unhook her bra… until Tony stopped her. He grabbed her by the hand and carefully pulled her up off the bed as he sat down. She could take a hint. She winked at him before straddling his lap and planting an earth shattering kiss on his swollen lips. He rested his hands on her sides, leaving a trail of fire on her skin as he slid them up to unclasp her matching pink bra. She let it fall from her shoulders and it took every ounce of strength she had not to basically attack the gorgeous man that sat before her. It was only as Tony was lifting her off of him to lay her on the bed that she realized how fairy-tale like this was beginning to seem.

He got up off the bed and turned off the side table lamp before taking off his last piece of clothing. He pulled up the covers on the bed and helped Kate slide underneath them before covering up himself. He reached down to her abdomen and then pulled off the last thing that stood in their way.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Kate as Tony lowered his body onto hers and rubbed his hands across her skin. He left a temporary mark of his presence on her neck, one that would give away to everyone what they were to each other. After that, everything just fell into place; the way they kissed each other, the way their hands knew exactly where to travel and the way they could cause sighs and moans to come from the other with just one breath.

**_-NCIS-_**

Later that week, Kate lay with her head resting on Tony's shoulder and her hands playing with a few locks of his hair that were on his chest. He kissed her hair and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her body closer to his.

"I'm gonna miss this," she sighed, knowing that tomorrow afternoon they would both be on a plane back to D.C.

This would definitely be a Spring Break that she would never forget. Following the first night they'd slept together, they hadn't been apart since. Tony had even checked out of his hotel and brought his things to stay with Kate. They spent the mornings ordering breakfast and watching movies that Tony was appalled Kate had never seen. In the afternoons, they went for walks on the beach or around town, taking the occasional swim in the ocean. Then at night they would go to dinner or sometimes skip it all together, choosing to stay in the hotel instead. They would make love at all times of day, whenever they just couldn't handle the fact that they weren't kissing and touching each other constantly.

It was just like one of those newly budded romances, but they both new what kind it really was. They couldn't deny the fact that this would end up just being… a spring fling. Both Kate and Tony knew that when they went back to work after break was over, it would all end. They would go back to the constant bickering, slaps to the head and elbows in the ribs.

Tony wasn't exactly sure what to think about it. Normally, one night stands or one week flings were a necessity in his book. But what he had with Kate, he didn't want to end. Of course he knew it had to because he would be breaking all kinds of rules; Gibbs' Rule 12 and his own Rule 1: don't get attached. Kate had been right when she'd said that he had commitment problems, but it was only because there was always something to get in the way; a job, an ex-boyfriend, the almost catching of a STD, a faked pregnancy and even an affair with a sister. _Now who's being the negative one Tony?_

Kate was unsure of what she would do once she and Tony returned back to work. Would it really be that easy to just have things go back to the way they were? Pretend that everything they'd shared in the past week had never happened? It was hard, but she knew that it was inevitable and most of her knew that it was for the best. She and Tony just weren't meant to be lifelong partners for each other. Heck, they didn't even seem like they would be compatible for anything at all. And yet they had been. But the real question was would they still be when their lives returned to normal?

Disentangling herself from Tony's arms, Kate rolled over on her back and stared blankly at the ceiling. Tony rolled over, pressing his ear to Kate's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"You know," he said. "If you listen just hard enough, your heart sounds like the ocean."

"Tony honey, what your hearing may in fact just be the ocean," Kate teased.

"No. I'm serious. Here listen to mine." He rolled back over and she begrudgingly placed her ear to his chest

She sat for a moment, not really paying attention to what he was talking about. It wasn't until she lay completely still that she realized he might be right. She'd always known that hearing the ocean was always just your heartbeat reverberating through your ears; so why did this seem so absurd to her?

"It's kind of like putting a seashell to your ear, you know? Except this time, the heartbeat isn't my own," she stated.

"Kinda scary huh?"

"Actually no. It's not really scary at all."

"Just unexpected," Tony said, with awe in his voice. "Every time I put a seashell to my ear and hear the ocean, I'm gonna think of this."

"You promise?" Kate questioned, planting a kiss underneath his chin.

"I promise," Tony replied, holding onto her tighter and never wanting to let go. "Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad that you got your fairy-tale… that we both got our fairy-tale."

"Me too Tony, me too."

**_-NCIS-_**

Back at work, things were as hectic as ever. Abby had been running around hugging everyone in sight since she'd stepped out of the elevator; even people she didn't know. McGee had been handing out MIT t-shirts like candy on Halloween and smiling like he knew some big secret… which he didn't. Gibbs had been downing coffee more than usual and running back and forth from his desk to the new director's office quite frequently. There was probably something going on there, Kate just wasn't in the mood to investigate it quite yet. Then there was Tony. The man who had been picking on McGee about his "dorky" new haircut, hugging Abby every time she walked by… just for good measure, continually pestering Gibbs about his recurring trips to Director Sheppard's office and only smiling at Kate. She was ready to kill him.

If he smiled at her one more time, it was going to take everything in her not to knock that stupid grin right off his face. He was playing it cool, she knew; acting like there had been no romantic Spring Break, no walks on the beach, no early morning movies and no late night love sessions. She on the other hand was possessed with a whirlwind of thoughts. Every time he turned his head to pop his neck, she could see the fading marks she'd left and every time he would lay his hand on the back of her chair while reading over her shoulder, she could smell that distinct scent of his. It was like he was in all of her thoughts and he didn't even remember her.

Sighing, she opened up her desk drawer where she kept her purse. She needed to go get some coffee. But as she was reaching for her wallet, something caught her eye. Placed neatly in the corner on top of a letter was a seashell. She immediately lifted it up and held it to her ear… the ocean and a heartbeat all in one. She smiled as she looked at it and saw the small heart painted on the inside with the words fairy-tale written neatly across it. Setting the seashell down, she picked up the note. It was definitely from Tony. She could recognize his penmanship anywhere… all capital letters, typical man.

KATE,

I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU AND I COULD BE ANYTHING MORE THAN FRIENDS AND TO THIS DAY, I REMAIN RIGHT ABOUT THAT. SPRING BREAK IN PANAMA CITY WAS AMAZING. I MET AN AMAZING WOMAN THERE AND EVEN THOUGH I ONLY SEE ONE SIDE OF HER EVERYDAY AT WORK, I KNOW THAT UNDERNEATH, LIES THE PERSON I BECAME EVEN CLOSER FRIENDS WITH AT THE BEACH. THE WOMAN I MET ALLOWED HERSELF TO OPEN UP TO ME, TRUSTING THAT I WOULDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ANY SECRETS SHE DIVULGED. SHE LAUGHED EVEN WHEN I SAID SOMETHING THAT WASN'T ALL THAT FUNNY. SHE KISSED ME BY THE WAVES AND LISTENED TO THE OCEAN IN MY HEART. I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPLACE THE FRIEND I GAINED IN FLORIDA AND I REALLY HOPE I DON'T HAVE TO. I DO HOPE HOWEVER THAT MY FRIEND WILL STILL VISIT ME AT WORK. I HOPE THAT SHE WILL LAUGH AT MY STUPID JOKES AND TRUST ME WITH HER SECRETS. SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO PLAY KISSY GAMES WITH ME (THAT WOULD BE INAPPROPRIATE), BUT I DO HOPE THAT SHE NEVER FORGETS THE TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER. I AM PROUD TO CALL THIS WOMAN MY BEST FRIEND… AND THAT IS ALL I EXPECT, A FRIEND. WE CAN NO LONGER HOLD EACH OTHER THE WAY WE DID AT THE BEACH AND WE CAN NO LONGER BE WITH EACH OTHER THE WAY WE WERE AT THE BEACH, AT LEAST NOT RIGHT NOW. WE BOTH KNOW THAT. SO KATE, PLEASE CONTINUE TO BY MY FRIEND, EVEN IF IT SOMETIMES SEEMS DIFFICULT. I PROMISE TO ALWAYS BE YOUR FAIRY-TALE. I LOVE YOU.

YOUR FRIEND,

_TONY_

After finishing the letter, Kate felt tears run down her cheeks. She understood exactly what Tony had meant. She knew that things would only complicate themselves if they continued what they had. She couldn't risk losing a friend like Tony to kisses and sex. But she knew that in a way, their relationship with each other had forever changed. They weren't a couple, instead they were… best friends. He knew her secrets and she knew his and that was all she needed. All she had ever needed was to hear the way a heartbeat sounded… when you put a seashell to your ear.

**THE END**

_**-NCIS-**_

**For some crazy reason, the words I had in my disclaimer that were in italics didn't show up so I have reposted it. I had some problems with this when I first posted it, which is why _NCIS_ is in between the paragraphs where I would normally have those lines. Anyways, if you notice anything strange, like the sudden ending of a paragraph at the word the... please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks for the great reviews so far!**


End file.
